Be Mine
by corneroffandom
Summary: Aleister has some surprises planned for Valentine's Day


Dream isn't thrilled after a quick meeting with William Regal. He'd done everything he could to convince the man to grant him his match against Roddy at Takeover: Portland just to get rebuffed at every turn. "They have enough matches for the evening, the man says," he complains. "There hasn't been enough time to properly advertise such a match. So we'll give it to you at _TV_ next week." He huffs. Kicks half-heartedly at his sofa before slumping down upon it, stretching out lazily. "There is _one_ positive, however," he hums. "You'll be there watching. Right?"

His foot draws slowly up Aleister Black's spine as he watches the man meditate, not even twitching at either his speech or his touch. In fact Dream is certain Aleister hadn't heard a word he'd said until Aleister shifts, turns to look at him, slinking out of his meditative pose as smooth as water, curling his fingers around Dream's foot and holding it still. "Yes, Dream. I will be there."

Dream smiles at him and then swallows when Aleister stands and approaches his sofa. "In the meanwhile," he hums, "I suppose we should find a way to pass the time until next week, hm?"

Aleister smirks at him. "I have a few ideas," he says softly, cupping Dream's face and staring into his eyes in that way that makes Dream feel exposed, vulnerable under the scrutiny. He leans in and kisses him, pulling away before Dream is ready for him to. "It _is_ Valentines Day, after all."

Dream blinks, still focused on Aleister's lips. "Oh, hey," he breathes out. "You're right, it is."

Aleister reaches down and grips Dream's hand, pulling him up to his feet. "Come with me." Dream barely hesitates before he obliges, curious to see what exactly Aleister has planned.

"Whoa," he breathes out, Aleister's warmth pressed against his side as they take in the spread before them. "You... you did this?" he asks, turning slowly to look at Aleister. Behind him, an intimate table for two had been set up on the patio, candles burning gently and soft music playing from somewhere nearby.

"Marla helped a little with the cooking," Aleister admits with a faint smile. "But yes, this was my idea." He squeezes Dream's hand and leads him over to the table, holding the chair out for him. Once Dream's settled in, he leans over and presses a kiss to his temple. "Consider it both a Valentine's Day meal and a celebration that you are healthy and back doing what you love."

Dream stares up at him, the soft candlelight flickering in his gaze. "I love _you_," he emphasizes and Aleister's smile grows.

"I love you as well," he says quietly before reluctantly moving to the other side of the table and settling in, reaching out for his hand. Dream slips his fingers between Aleister's and squeezes, still looking around. "Do you like it?"

Dream grins and lifts Aleister's hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I love it," he says, looking up as Marla walks up to them. "Ah, there's the co-conspirator now."

She smiles at him, winking as she puts plates down before them both. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Clark," she says, waiting until Aleister's nod to pull the covers off both plates. While Dream is distracted by the delicious smells wafting up from the table, she quietly takes her leave.

"God, no one can do a vegan meal like Marla," he groans, thinking about all of the poor excuses he's had to endure over the years on the road.

"It's true," Aleister says with a smile as they dig in simultaneously, the vegan lasagna still perfectly warm and nearly melting in their mouth as soon as they taste it. They eat in silence for awhile before their plates are mostly cleared, their hunger sated, and then talk slowly eases into Wrestlemania season and Dream's return match against Roddy. "I know you were hoping for Takeover," he says slowly, "but I suppose you should be pleased with this- you won't have to share the spotlight with, say, Ciampa if he should win, or any of the other matches going on that night."

"I know, it just... I've only not wrestled at a couple Takeovers and I was hoping... after so many months recovering, they'd care enough to want me there." Dream pouts and chews viciously on the last of his lasagna. "Apparently not. I may still find a reason to make an appearance, however. Every show needs a taste of the Experience, hm?"

"Yes," Aleister says with a soft laugh. "It does. Far less boring that way."

"Damn straight." Dream leans back in his chair and watches Aleister finish off his own meal with warm, affectionate eyes. "Thank you for this," he says suddenly. "It's been such a long, hard road just getting back here... recovering from what _they_ did to me... and you haven't left my side throughout. It means more to me than I could probably ever find the words to explain."

Aleister smiles at him, wiping his hands off and patting at his lips with a napkin before standing. "Well, the night's not entirely done yet," he says, reaching out once more for Dream's hand.

"Oh, boy, now what?" he asks, allowing himself to be led away from the table. Aleister gets close, wrapping an arm around his waist as they approach the pool. "Aleister," he says warningly, bad memories of a situation similar to this flashing through his mind.

"It's ok, you're safe," he promises, guiding them over to the lawn chairs at the very edge of the patio. Dream relaxes a little once they're away from the pool and swallows when Aleister sits down. "Come, take a seat, Patrick."

Aleister only uses his first name when he's deadly serious, so Dream gives in quickly and relaxes into the hard plastic of the seat, quirking an eyebrow at him. He follows his gaze when Aleister remains silent, and swallows. "Aleister..." There's a strange little bowl on the table between them and Aleister's lips twitch up when he realizes Dream has spotted. "What is this then?" He reaches over and gently pries the lid off, looking inside. "Oh, no way."

Aleister laughs a little as Dream picks up a couple of purple conversation hearts, eyebrows lifting up into his hair. "There is a website where you can do this now," he says quietly. "I thought you would enjoy it."

Dream amuses himself looking through the different words printed on them. "You Can Knock On My Door Any Time," he reads off with a smirk, looking over at Aleister. "Damn straight I can." The next one gives him pause and he exhales softly. "I love you forever." The third he finds says, simply, "Eager For More Experiences With You." Dream chuckles and buries his face in his hands for a moment before looking back over at Aleister. "This is so silly. I love it. Thank you."

Aleister reaches over and they chew on the candies for a few moments, before he clears his throat. "Well, I'm glad you liked everything so far, but the night isn't really over yet. There's... _one_ more thing."

"Oh?" Dream asks, curious. Aleister nods, suddenly looking nervous and tense. Before Dream can ask, however, he's standing and leaning over under the table, pulling something out. A small purple box, with a ribbon on it. "Aleister," he breathes out. "I ... I didn't get you anything, and you've... you've given me all of this already, why...?"

Aleister smiles at him and rests the box in his outstretched hands before quieting his protests with a kiss, feeling Dream sigh into his mouth. "It's ok," he promises. "Please open your gift."

Dream swallows and gently tugs at the ribbon, not wanting to be rough and ruin this entire presentation, getting a sense from Aleister that this means more to him than anything else he's done up to this point. "Alright," he whispers back. He manages to get the ribbon off without tearing it, and eases the lid off. He inhales before glancing inside.

Time stops. Dream's gaze turns blurry and his hands tremble against the box as he takes in the contents. When he looks up, Aleister is kneeling down next to the lawn chair, a steady look on his face even as he holds another, smaller box out to Dream. "You are a maddening individual," he informs Dream softly. "You have challenged me in ways I never thought possible, you have taught me so very much about life and love and _myself_, and I was so scared that I was going to lose you this past fall when I saw you in that hospital bed and you were unconscious for the longest time." He reigns himself in, breathing out shakily. "I knew once you were recovered and back to doing what we both love so much, that there was only one way I wanted Valentine's Day to end." He snaps the box open and stares deep into Dream's eyes as he repeats what's scrawled across the heart shaped pastry in Dream's hands. "Patrick Clark, will you marry me?"

Dream drops the box, it landing harmlessly on his lap, and gapes. "You... you- You really want to marry me?" He seems shocked at the prospect, but Aleister's gaze never wavers.

"Yes, I do." Aleister smiles at the choice of words before taking the box and setting it aside, taking Dream's hand. "For awhile, now. But the timing now, here, seemed perfect." He gazes at Dream, a subtle sort of dread crossing his face. "Unless this is too early for you, if you would rather focus on-"

"No, no!" Dream interrupts him. "It- it's perfect, I just-" He licks his lips. "Like you said, I'm a maddening individual, no one can stand me for too long, and you're just- you're _here,_ with all of this, and..." He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Yes," he says quietly, stroking Dream's knuckles. "I will always be here. Because I love you, Velveteen Dream."

Dream shivers, staring down at the ring. "I love you too," he whispers. "And I'd love to marry you. Yes, Aleister Black, yes."

All of the tension melts out of Aleister's shoulders as soon as Dream says it, the man hastening to put the ring where it belongs on Dream's finger. They lean in and kiss, the cool touch of the ring thrilling against Aleister's neck as Dream wraps his arms around him. "I love you." He presses his forehead to Dream's and smiles. "So much."

Dream, unwilling to put space between them right now, stretches his arm out over Aleister's shoulder and examines the ring, a rich purple stone set on a black band. "You have very good taste."

"I know," he says with a soft laugh, staring fondly at Dream. They linger in this soft, blissful feeling for a few moments before until Aleister gingerly pulls away and collects the cake box and a couple of forks. "Dessert?"

Dream smirks. "Barely engaged and you're already trying to wreck my diet." But he claims a fork anyway, shifting so Aleister can settle in next to him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way to work it off," Aleister tells him with a smirk, leaning in to kiss him. "Happy Valentine's Day, fiance."

Dream sighs, basking in the sound of that as he grazes Aleister's face with his fingertips. "Happy Valentine's Day, fiance."


End file.
